


Платформа 9 и 0/1

by lamonika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Fantasy, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Platform 9 3/4, ghost - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Поезда с платформы 9 и 0/1 уходят ровно в полдень, по выходным — в полночь. Поезда уходят, но не приходят никуда.





	Платформа 9 и 0/1

**Author's Note:**

> по средам мы ходим в розовом. (с) Саша
> 
> стихотворение мое (https://ficbook.net/readfic/1296946/14128713#part_content или https://www.stihi.ru/2017/04/29/7614)  
> во время написания фф поняла, что оно сюда подходит

**I**

_не стойте у края платформы,  
сделайте шаг назад.  
разлукой осели в горле  
ушедшие поезда._

Поезда с платформы 9 и 0⁄1 уходят ровно в полдень, по выходным — в полночь. Поезда уходят, но не приходят никуда.

Тсунаеши появляется здесь каждые среду и воскресенье. По воскресеньям — в черном, по средам — в розовом. Тсунаеши не идет розовый, но она с упорством маленького ослика продолжает его носить.

— Тоже кого-то ждешь? — рыжий парнишка прислоняется плечом к холодной колонне и с интересом смотрит на Саваду. Люди на этой платформе редко задерживаются, но случайные прохожие — таковых мало, и все же — любят поболтать.

— Да, — Тсуна скованно улыбается и складывает руки на черной сумочке. Сегодня воскресенье. За стеклянной крышей вокзала, должно быть, зажигаются звезды, но их не видно за густым молочным туманом. — Своих друзей.

— А я брата, — хмыкает парнишка, плюхаясь на скамью рядом. — Естественно, он не торопится. Без него тут скучновато — ну, знаешь, берти боттс со вкусом цианистого калия, за каждым углом боггарты и завесы, полнолуние раз в неделю, пассажиры орут как разъяренные мандрагоры — это на веселье явно не тянет. Так что я катаюсь на поездах. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда…

— И куда идут поезда? — вежливо интересуется Тсуна.

— Да Мордред их знает, — парень чешет в рыжем затылке. — Всегда по-разному. Я однажды побывал в Шервудском лесу, чуть не словил стрелу в глаз, ну, через открытое окно. Как-то выглянул наружу, а там — Ковентри весь в огне. Садился в поезд в девяностых, а попал в сороковые.

— Сейчас середина двадцать первого века, — осторожно говорит Тсуна. Парнишка — ему на вид-то около двадцати — недоуменно моргает и смеется. Тсунаеши старше его на десять лет, но появился этот парень тут куда раньше. Здесь время не властно над людьми.

— Эдак недолго мне братца ждать осталось! О, поезд. Ты поедешь?

— Я лучше еще посижу, — качает головой Тсунаеши и машет странному мальчишке ладонью, затянутой в черную перчатку.

— Кстати! — весело кричит он из окна белого поезда. — Если бы ты училась в Хогвартсе, наверняка попала бы на Хаффлпафф!

— Почему? — кричит в ответ Тсунаеши, понятия не имея, что такое «хогвартс» и «хаффлпафф». Мальчишка смеется еще громче.

— У тебя взгляд барсучий! Имей в виду: если увидишь здесь как бы мое отражение, но без уха, то это мой брат. Передай ему, чтоб поднимал свою задницу и шел искать меня!

Мальчишка хочет крикнуть что-то еще, но поезд издает гудок и трогается, мгновенно растворяясь в белом тумане.

Тсунаеши вздыхает и переводит взгляд на механические часики с добрым десятком стрелок.

Одна минута первого.

Пора домой.

**II**

_никто не звонит, не пишет,  
раскиданы по стране.  
и видно отлично с крыши,  
как кто-то кого-то «не». _

— Закурить не найдется? — мужчина появляется из тумана бесшумно, и он сам похож на туман: голубые глаза, пшеничные волосы, белый плащ-накидка. Садится рядом, даже не покосившись на розовое платье Савады, и улыбается солнечно. От его улыбки шесть полос на смуглых щеках — по три с каждой стороны — начинают топорщиться, будто усы у кота.

— Вы не похожи на человека, который курит, — мягко улыбается Тсуна, но все же зажигает огонь на кончике пальца. Мужчина прикуривает и довольно жмурится. На вид ему лет тридцать-тридцать пять, только взгляд его — это взгляд старика.

— Друг приучил, зараза, — ухмыляется он. Смотрит задумчиво в стеклянный потолок; сквозь туман пробиваются робкие лучи полуденного солнца, столь редкого для этого места. — Где я вообще?

— Вопрос не из легких. Где бы вы хотели оказаться?

— Подальше отсюда.

— Это можно организовать, — смеется Савада, смотря на часы. — Поезд придет через двадцать восемь минут. Можете поехать на нем. Можете остаться здесь и подождать.

— Кого подождать?

— Кого-нибудь?

— Логично, — хмыкает мужчина. — Я бы много кого хотел подождать. Лучших друзей. Жену. Сына с дочерью. Учителей.

— А родителей?

Мужчина улыбается немного грустно.

— Думаю, они сами меня ждут. А кого вы здесь ждете?

— Друзей. Семью. Кого угодно, лишь бы они наконец пришли.

— Раскрываете объятия всем?

— Во многих случаях насильно, если они сами этого не хотят.

Тсунаеши обменивается с мужчиной понимающими улыбками — доброжелательными, милыми, такими, с которыми обычно подписывают приказы о зачистках; поправляет нежно-розовый шейный платок, вновь проверяет часы — двадцать минут — и тоже закуривает, ловя еще один взгляд собеседника.

— А если я сяду на поезд? — все же интересуется он.

— Кто знает, — Тсунаеши выдыхает дым, стряхивает пепел на идеально чистый пол. — Может, поедете дальше. Может, снова окажетесь здесь. Куда-то все равно приедете, разве не в этом смысл? Можно еще залезть на крышу. Говорят, оттуда видны пропавшие центурионы и все несбывшиеся надежды.

— А если броситься под колеса? — провокационно спрашивает мужчина. Тсунаеши смеется легко, так, как давно уже не смеялась, откидывает голову назад, зажмурившись до кругов перед глазами.

— Умереть дважды под колесами призрачного поезда? Что ж, попробуйте, и я не гарантирую, что от этого платформу не закинет куда-нибудь на Луну.

— Бывал я на Луне, — ухмыляется собеседник. — Мне не понравилось.

Вдалеке раздается гудок поезда.

— О, — хмурится Тсуна, — что-то сегодня рановато. Наверное, часовые и пространственные пояса сбились. Вечная проблема, когда приходит кто-то нездешний.

— И много таких?

— Порядочно. Поедете?

— Может, найду родителей, — улыбается мечтательно мужчина. — Да и много кого еще. Извращенный отшельник наверняка захочет послушать про мои подвиги.

— Милое прозвище, — хмыкает Тсунаеши. — Прощайте?

— Кто знает, вдруг еще свидимся? — подмигивает он, запрыгивая в поезд. — Если будете у нас, то зайдите в раменную Ичираку, там лучший рамен во всем мире! Ну, по крайней мере, в нашем точно… До встречи!

— До встречи, — эхом отзывается Тсуна. Подол платья слегка колышется от потоков воздуха; поезд исчезает в молочном тумане и солнечные лучи тут же скрываются вслед за ним.

На платформе 9 и 0⁄1 не называют своих имен, опасаясь, что они упадут в туман и растворятся там, и найти их не получится никогда.

До полудня еще семь минут.

Целая вечность.

**III**

_шепчет мне что-то ветер,  
забравшись под воротник.  
кошка на табурете  
лениво считает дни._

— Курить вредно, идиотка.

Перед глазами Тсунаеши оказывается вдруг теплая фетровая темнота. В глубине души Савада рада, что сегодня воскресенье: за розовый нарядец ее могли банально столкнуть с платформы.

— Я мертва, дорогуша, — широко улыбается она, выглядывая из-под шляпы. — Мне что никотин, что спирт, что героин — все мимо. Вреднее жизни и свинца, как видишь, ничего нет.

Реборн ухмыляется и отбирает у бывшей ученицы шляпу. У его висков уже давно пробивается седина пополам с пулевыми ранениями. Тсунаеши поправляет воротник драпового пальто, щурится радостно и достает часы.

— Сорок минут. Ты один?

— Остальные тоже скоро подойдут. Боюсь, в одном вагоне мы не поместимся.

— Твой позитивный настрой выбивает меня из колеи, — закатывает глаза Савада. — Нет бы обнять свою любимую ученицу, дать символический подзатыльник и все такое… Знаешь, сколько мне пришлось вас ждать? Я будто в мечте Спейда или Рокудо — кругом туман, людей нет, идеальное английское убийство не за горами.

— Мы тут, вообще-то, умерли, а ты радуешься и шутишь.

— Мертвые весьма эгоистичны, Реборн, тебе ли этого не знать? Так что произошло? Жажду узнать подробности!

— Твои идиоты пожертвовали собой в лучших традициях вермахта, — хмыкает аркобалено.

Туман становится все гуще, и Тсунаеши смотрит наверх, туда, где больше не видно потолка. На секунду ей хочется вернуться домой, в ее уютное, наполненное светом луны мертвых теплое и темное Ничто, но Савада только мотает головой и смотрит на часы, у которых, будто по команде, отваливаются стрелки — одна за одной падают в самый низ циферблата и растворяются золотистым песком.

О черные брюки вдруг начинает тереться Ури, где-то раздается знакомое грозное рычание, топот и радостные крики — слишком громкие для этого безмолвного места.

Сегодня поезд уедет раньше, сегодня поезд будет переполнен, потому что Смотритель платформы 9 и 0⁄1 наконец дождался.

Сегодня они все пойдут дальше.

**IV**

_пусть расстояние тает,  
как тает в бокале лед.  
не стойте у самого края._

_сделайте шаг вперед._


End file.
